L'écume d'un espoir
by Chlorophyll
Summary: Tu savais qu'il n'y aurais jamais rien eus d'autre que cet acte physique et bestial qui vous lie. Tu le savais parfaitement quand tu as signé et pourtant... Tu te surprends encore à espérer qu'un jour Midorimacchi s'attachera à toi.
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue**_

-Aah ! En-encore !

Tu ne peux pas bouger les bras, pas autant que tu le veux. En tout cas pas assez pour lui caresser le torse, mais bordel que tu en crèves d'envie. Tu veux le griffer, marquer son corps comme il le fait avec le tien et… C'est tellement bon que tu tentes de te cambrer mais les cordes t'en empêchent.

-J'ai mal entendu, Ryôta.

Ah, ton prénom dans sa bouche. Cette délicieuse douleur qui s'imprime dans tes hanches, te faisant te tordre de douleur ou de plaisir. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire, lorsqu'il le prononce. Et tu te mords la lèvre, tu tires encore plus sur les cordes. Combien de temps vas-tu garder ces marques ? Tu ne le sais pas et actuellement, tu t'en fiches pas mal.

C'est un ordre qu'il te donne, parce que ça a été convenu que quand il dit ton prénom, tu dois lui obéir aveuglément. Ça t'excite tellement que s'il te laisserait jouir, tu l'aurais déjà fait plus d'une fois. Tellement que c'en est douloureux… Mais tellement bon et grisant.

-S'il te plaît… J'en veux plus ! Je t'en prie !

Tu parles dans des gémissements hautement érotiques, tu le sais, et tu as dit ce qu'il fallait car tu le vois, tu sens qu'il accélère encore les mouvements, pourtant déjà frénétiques, de ses hanches contre tes fesses. Tu sais que tu vas avoir mal tout à l'heure, quand il va te foutre dehors, mais tu viens toujours en redemander.

Tu es sans doute trop attaché à la douleur, ou à ce plaisir… Qui sait… peut-être même cette personne ? Ce n'est pas le moment d'y penser, tu prends ton pied comme jamais, et à chaque fois que tu le fais avec, tu as l'impression que c'est encore meilleur que la fois précédente.

-Alors ? Grogne-t-il en imprimant ses doigts sur tes hanches.

Tu sais ce qu'il attend et ça te fais gémir davantage. Dieu, les cordes te brûlent la peau, tu n'as jamais eus aussi mal, ni autant de plaisir. C'est divinement dérangeant. Il est brutal et tu sens ton corps se scinder en deux, mais à chaque coup de reins puissants il touche ton point le plus sensible, celui qui te fait crier sans retenue.

-Merci… Aaanh ! Merci Midorimacchi !

-Tu cries comme une salope.

Tu te mords un peu plus la lèvre, faisant rouler une perle de sang. Tu n'en peux plus, tu sens son sexe se tendre de plus en plus et le tiens te fais atrocement mal. Tu dois jouir, c'est maintenant. Tu sens que le liquide monte, tu en débordes un peu et il le voit.

Il voit tout.

Il presse son pouce dessus et te masturbe frénétiquement. Les cris déchirent ta gorge, tu es frustré, et… c'est tellement excitant bordel ! Tu es à ta limite, ça fait déjà un moment que les larmes souillent ton visage, mais là, cette sensation qui te prend l'échine et te fait te cambrer malgré les cordes est trop intense.

Tout le monde va le remarquer lors de ton prochain shooting : il t'a encore marqué. Ah, mais qu'ils parlent ! Tu n'attends qu'une seule chose, qu'il te fasse jouir, et tu vois dans son regard –que tu ne peux accrocher que quelques secondes- que tu n'auras pas besoin de le demander, de le supplier, parce qu'il est proche de la rupture lui aussi.

Il a arrêté de soulagé ton sexe de la douleur et tu cries de nouveau, car elle revient à la charge, plus lourde, plus présente. Tu suis les mouvements de ses mains –tu aimes vraiment ses mains. Tu le vois tirer trop lentement sur le lien qui t'empêche de venir, c'est une véritable torture et pourtant, à cet instant, tu aimerais que ça dure plus longtemps que ça. Parce que tu ne sais pas ce sera quand la prochaine fois qu'il te _baisera _comme ça.

Et toi, tu es heureux d'être à ses côtés.

-Jouis. Ordonne-t-il sèchement.

C'est tellement intense et grisant que tu exploses littéralement en te délivrant. Tu n'as jamais connu de tel orgasme de ta vie, c'est toujours meilleur que la fois précédente mais là, il pourra difficilement te donner plus.

Il continue des coups buttoirs, toujours plus secs alors que tu as une respiration trop difficile, sifflante et douloureuse. Tes poumons brûlent. Mais tu te calmes quand il pose la paume de sa main sur ta joue et tu frottes ton visage contre celle-ci, comme un chat.

Tes yeux sont fermés et plus rien d'autre ne compte que ce simple contact. Tu ne le sens même pas se déverser en toi, ni même se retirer. Il continue à te caresser le visage, ou alors c'est toi qui agit, tu ne sais pas vraiment. Tu veux juste apprécier.

-Kise.

Tu ouvres les yeux, le jeu est terminé. Il a fini de t'appeler par ton prénom. De nouveau, tu es juste Kise et plus rien d'autre que son coéquipier au basket. Il t'embrasse, en douceur. Comme toujours après.

C'est très doux et agréable, et même si tu n'as pas totalement reprit ton souffle, tu y réponds et le fait durer le plus longtemps possible. Tu t'accroches indéniablement trop à ces quelques gestes tendres. Ce n'est pas bon pour toi. Et à chaque fois, tu rentres chez toi un peu plus frustré. Mais tu n'en dis rien, parce que ça gâcherait tout et il ne te touchera plus.

Et tu as besoin qu'il te touche et te fasse sien. Peu t'importe le nombre de personne qu'il se fait, combien il en a attaché comme il l'a fait avec toi, tant qu'il te touche toi aussi, tant qu'il a du temps pour toi, tu reviens le voir.

Pas seulement parce que c'est un bon coup, mais aussi parce que tu apprends son comportement, son caractère… et tu t'y attaches. Il défait tes liens et tu as envie de partir, parce que tu vas encore pleurer et tu t'es promis de ne plus le faire devant lui.

Comme toujours il est très silencieux, tu as perdu l'habitude de le remercier en repartant, tu ne souris plus non plus. Et il le remarque très certainement, mais il s'en fiche et ça te blesse. Tu le sais, et lui aussi. Et c'est comme ça.

Tu es habillé, au pas de la porte et il grogne dans l'encadrement alors que tu lui souhaite une bonne nuit. Comme toujours, tu ne dois pas t'attendre à plus, tu ne peux pas t'attendre à ce qu'il te donne plus. Mince, tu as vraiment envie de pleurer maintenant, tu serres la hanse de ton sac fermement dans ta main et te mord la lèvre. Tu voudrais lui demander un jour : de t'embrasser.

-Kise. Grogne-t-il en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

Il l'a vu, que tu es au bord des larmes, comme à chaque fois que tu repars. Mais aujourd'hui, il presse ses doigts sur ton menton et dépose un baiser tellement chaste et léger que tu crois l'avoir rêvé. Tu te tournes vivement vers la sortie et te presse de descendre les marches.

Ne lui montre pas que tu souris. Après toutes ces fois que vous avez _baisé, _tu ne peux pas lui montrer qu'il compte pour toi et à quel point ce geste te rend heureux. Tu pars de chez lui à la hâte et tu ne vois pas.

Tu ne verras jamais que, lui aussi, il sourit.


	2. Chapter 2

Tu le regardes fixement. Lui et son sourire d'imbécile heureux. D'abord tu es énervé. Tu ne comprends pas, tu ne veux plus en entendre plus. Ca te met hors de toi. Tu le fixes lui et sa connerie de phrase qui cogne tes oreilles, ta tête et ton cœur. Tu le savais, quand il t'a parlé du contrat, que tu n'étais pas le seul.

Tu le savais parfaitement, seulement… l'entendre de vive voix, venant de quelqu'un qu'il a _prit… _ ça te met tellement hors de toi.

Alors tu ne fais que fixer son sourire. Son sourire d'imbécile heureux. Mais toi, de ton côté, ce n'est pas pareil.

Quand tu vas voir _ton Midorimacchi, _ce n'est pas seulement pour ça. Ca ne l'est plus. Tu ne sais pas précisément ce que c'est, mais tu veux juste passer du temps avec lui. Ca te ronge tellement d'être loin.

Pourtant quant tu es parti du collège, ça te faisait ni chaud ni froid. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Depuis quand tu as besoin de son contact ? De ses mains ? De ses lèvres… ? Merde, il ne voit pas que même si ce n'est pas pour _baiser, _tu serais tellement heureux d'être juste là, à ses côtés ?

Tu ne connais pas ce sentiment, tu sais juste que tu ne veux plus le voir, plus jamais parce que ça te fait mal de n'avoir qu'un « bonjour ». Tu te doutes qu'il n'y aura jamais rien d'autre, même malgré ce baiser de la fois passée.

Tu ne veux plus le voir et pourtant, tu ne parviens pas à oublier. Tu te trouves tellement bête que tu as envie de pleurer. Comme toujours. Mais là, tu veux pleurer parce que tu as étrangement mal. Décidement, il faudrait que quelqu'un t'explique.

Comment il s'appelle, lui, déjà ? Takao… Tss… Tu ne sais même plus son prénom. Tu t'en fiches pas mal. En parlant de mal… tu vois qu'il a perdu son sourire et il pose sa main sur ton front. Tu le repousses vivement. De toute façon, la seule chose que tu entends c'est encore cette maudite phrase. Elle te harcèle, ne te quitte pas et ne te laissera pas dormir.

_« Hier soir j'ai essayé Shin-chan… Tu aurais dû me dire que c'était un si bon coup. »_

Essayer… Oui, tu te souviens que toi aussi tu as voulu essayer une fois. Puis le lendemain, tu y es retourné. Et tous les jours depuis un mois. Et hier soir, il a refusé de te voir. Son message, tu l'as encore. C'est même ton fond d'écran de téléphone, parce que ça te fais mal.

_« Non. Ne viens pas. J'ai un invité, ça me changera de toi. »_

Qu'as-tu fais de mal ? Tu te le demandes. Tu as pleuré aussi à ce moment là. Sans trop savoir pourquoi. Et Aomine ne t'a pas répondu, tu es resté seul. Seul a serrer ton coussin, roulé en boule, dans ton lit. Midorimacchi s'en fout de toi. Tu n'as plus envie de le voir.

-Oi, Ryôta-san ? Demande encore une fois la voix du mec devant toi.

Tu te lèves en soupirant. Tu t'excuses auprès de lui avant de partir. Tu te veux calme mais tu n'y parviens pas. Tu cours. Tu ne fais que courir. Et avant même de t'en rendre compte, tu es devant l'immeuble. Ca fait longtemps que tu n'as pas mis les pieds ici. Pas depuis votre rupture mais étrangement… Tu ne te sens bien que là. Tu sonnes, mais il ne répond pas.

-Ryôta ? Demanda sa voix, dans ton dos.

Tu as à peine le temps de te retourner que tu sautes dans ses bras en pleures. Il te caresse le dos en soupirant longuement. Bien que tu ne l'ais pas vu depuis des mois déjà, tu as toujours continué de lui parler. Seulement, il est tellement habitué à ce que tu pleures pour un rien qu'il ne pensait pas que cette fois-ci tu étais sérieux.

Il a l'air d'avoir du remord. Lui au moins, tu sais lire son visage. Parce que celui de Midorima est toujours fermé devant toi. Tu ne peux y voir que de l'agacement.

Aomine te porte dans ses bras, pas sur son épaule, pas comme lui… Non, il est étrangement doux alors que toi, tu pleures, le nez niché au creux de son cou. Tu te dis que c'est parce que tu as eus une liaison avec lui, pendant un an, qu'il ne peut plus se résoudre à être aussi froid avec toi. Tu sens les bras se resserrer autour de toi, tendrement alors que tu sens de nouveau le sol sous tes pieds.

Depuis quand es-tu arrivé en haut ? Dans son appartement ? L'odeur marine que tu aimais tant autrefois ne te saute plus au nez. Tu veux sentir l'odeur de Midorima. Tu l'as tellement vu pendant un mois que tu sais connais encore parfaitement la fragence qu'il porte.

Un peu de son odeur de verveine, puis un parfum. Midorima porte souvent du parfum. En plus, c'est un pour lequel tu as fais une séance de photos. Tu as ri quand tu l'as su, lui il avait haussé les épaules et repoussé ses lunettes.

Aomine t'a allongé dans son lit alors que tu pleures encore, il semble inquiet et est assit juste à côté de toi, te serrant étroitement la main.

-Je ne retiens jamais les leçons, hein… ? Ta voix est petite, brisée.

-Tu tombes amoureux de mecs trop… froids.

Amoureux… ? Tu n'en as pas l'impression. Ce n'est certainement pas ça. Il soupire et s'allonge à tes côtés, face à toi et tu le regardes. Il a une mine fatigué, il n'a pas dû dormir, encore une fois. Depuis quelques temps Aomine ne dort qu'en journée, tu ne sais pas pourquoi mais tant qu'il ne t'en parle pas, tu ne poseras pas de questions.

Il te dit qu'il est fatigué, et qu'il va dormir. Tes pleures se calment peu à peu alors qu'il caresse ton dos, là, juste au creux de ta colonne vertébrale. Il sait que ça t'apaise et lentement ta main, tremblante, remonte aussi sur son corps. Tu as les yeux fermés et c'est Midorima que tu imagines. Tu retrouves la même nervosité dans les muscles que tes doigts dessinnent, la même douceur dans la peau.

Mais les mains d'Aomine sont tellement rugueuses. Tant pis… Tu as besoin de l'imaginer sous tes doigts, la peau qui se tend et qui frissonne. Tu le regardes enfin, il a les yeux fermés et imagine quelqu'un d'autre que toi. Tant mieux. Tu es égoïste, tu le sais, mais tu te mord la lèvre et tu le regardes, lui demandant d'une voix trop basse :

-Fais moi comme lui… S'il te plaît.

Supplier est devenu comme une seconde nature et il grogne chaudement au creux de ton oreille.

Aomine ne te frustre pas, il te prend avec force mais jamais avec autant d'ardeur. Tu as son odeur, sa sensation, son nom dans ta bouche qui se refuse à entends clairement sa voix, elle ne dit qu'une seule chose.

_« Si un jour tu as un autre dominant que moi, ce contrat est certifié par avocats et huissiers. Tu encours des poursuites judiciaires et une rupture du contrat… »_

Mais là… Tu ne le trompes pas, puisque tu sais que sous tes doigts, c'est son corps.

_« Tu te dois d'obéir à tous mes ordres lorsque je t'appelle par ton prénom, compris Kise ? »_

C'est sa voix que tu entends à cet instant, quand les mains rugueuses et puissantes t'empoignent les fesses. C'est lui, son ton sec et sans réplique qui grogne sensuellement au creux de ton oreille…

-Ryôta…


	3. Chapter 3

Tu ne savais pas comment prendre ce manque de réaction. Il n'était pas choqué, il ne le semblait pas en tout cas. Pas plus qu'en colère ou autre. C'était ce fichu air d'impassibilité qu'il affichait constamment qui te fichait maintenant la trouille. Tu gardais toujours fermement serré, dans ton poing fermé, la hanse de ton sac de cours. N'osant pas réellement le regarder.

Bien-sûr Midorima savait quelle avait été la nature de votre relation au collège. Ce devait probablement le contrarier et tu avais eu un pas de recul, lui faisant enfin ouvrir la bouche. Tu savais comment ça allait finir, avec son contrat attesté par des avocats. La case justice pointait déjà le bout de son nez qu'il s'approcha de deux pas. Pas plus, non.

-Je n'irais pas jusqu'au tribunal.

Soulagement. Enfin, à quel point ? Tu ne le savais pas. Tu n'osais toujours pas bouger. Son ton était tellement calme, froid et détaché qu'il t'avait même blessé. C'était de sa faute à lui, pas la tienne, tu en étais persuadé. Mais maintenant, tu te demandais à quel point il allait te détruire alors qu'au final toi, tu voulais juste être plus qu'un simple nom sur un papier.

Tes yeux s'embrumèrent doucement alors que ta mâchoire se crispa, tu allais pleurer. Ce n'était pas comme si tu l'aimais… enfin, ce n'était pas le cas, hein ? Mais en réalisant que tu voulais être un peu comme exclusif auprès de lui, tu comprenais pourquoi ça t'avait fait mal, le fait de l'apprendre de la bouche de Takao qu'il baisait à droite à gauche. Tu t'y étais attaché bien plus que ça n'était prévu.

Sa sérénité et son calme glacial te clouait sur place, tu ne savais pas bouger, comme si jamais on ne t'avait appris à marcher, et tu te sentais tellement pathétique.

-Tu m'as blessé. Admit-il tellement bas que tu crus à un instant de faiblesse.

Et à cet instant tu t'étais mit à pleurer les larmes de ton corps devant lui, faisant éclater en morceaux le peu de fierté qu'il te restait. Tu l'avais blessé, et l'entendre de sa bouche te faisait l'effet d'une bombe en plein cœur. Tu voulais tellement t'enfuir, t'éloigner de tout ça, tu souhaitais que rien ne ce soit jamais passé.

Tu comprenais avec effroi qu'en réalité tu étais le seul fautif dans cette histoire. Et tu n'avais pas besoin de te défendre pour savoir qu'il t'avait déjà prévenu, que c'était ainsi et qu'il n'y aurait rien de plus. Et il te l'avait dit mais tu avais tellement voulu y croire après ce mois exclusif, juste lui et toi.

C'est toi qui a mal supporté sans savoir réellement pourquoi. Et toutes ces attentes que tu avais eus de sa part, qu'étaient-elles en réalité ? Une forme d'admiration ? D'amour… ? Merde, c'était si douloureux de le comprendre de cette façon.

-Tu as pris ton pied ?

Tranchant. Aussi tranchant d'une lame bien aiguisée. Ces mots froids et cruels te clouaient encore sur place alors que, malgré le fait qu'il essaie de se contenir, tu ressentais toute sa frustration et sa colère. A cet instant là, il te faisait peur et tu n'avais pour envie que de t'enfuir en courant.

Sa main pressa ta mâchoire, te forçant à le regarder. Tu pouvais voir la puissance de la fureur avec laquelle il t'écrasait. Ton œil se ferma avec appréhension quand son autre main se posa sur le haut de ton crâne.

-Il t'a fait crier comme je le fais ? Il t'a fait supplier ?

Son pouce entra dans ta bouche, pressant ta langue. De toute façon, même s'il t'avait laissé parler, tu n'aurais pas pu le faire tant tu étais pétrifié devant lui. Midorima était clairement énervé. Si son ton était froid et détaché, son regard en disait long et c'était la première fois que tu savais si bien le lire.

-Il t'a appelé par ton prénom, Ryôta ?!

Cette fois-ci il avait crié, son visage à quelques centimètres du tien.

-Ne me touche plus, tu entends ? Je ne veux même plus te voir, Kise. Sors maintenant ! Va-t-en !

Tu n'avais pas bougé d'un pouce quand il t'avait relâché pour ouvrir la porte alors qu'il semblait encore avoir des choses à te dire. Tu attendais juste qu'il te dise tout en une seule fois. Et tu ne pouvais pas t'empêcher de pleurer, et étrangement, tu ne pouvais pas t'excuser. Toi et lui, vous saviez que ça sonnerait trop faux. Certes, tu t'en voulais, mais tu savais aussi que ce n'était pas le moment de t'excuser avec des mots vides.

-Une seule règle ! Ce n'était pas compliqué à comprendre et toi... ! Cette seule règle tu n'as pas su la suivre. A quel point es-tu stupide ?

-Si Midorimacchi avait eut confiance…

Tes premiers mots depuis que tu lui avais annoncé avoir couché avec quelqu'un d'autre. Que tu t'étais fait dominer par Aomine. Et il ne te regarde pas, fixant encore la sortie alors que la porte est grande ouverte. Tu sens que tu l'as réellement brisé et tu es blessé. Mais tu dois dire ça, au moins ça. Il ne comprendra pas la nature de tes sentiments, même pour toi ils sont flous, mais tu espérais qu'il en ait assez pour comprendre.

Déjà rien que le fait qu'il ne passe pas par la justice comme c'était prévu te donnait espoir de revenir un jour et le serrer dans tes bras, et l'embrasser comme tu l'avais si souvent fait.

-S'il n'y avait pas eut ce stupide contrat…

Sa langue claqua contre son palais, agacé. Et tu ne du pas attendre longtemps avant qu'il ne réplique de façon cinglante et désagréablement froide.

-S'il n'y avait pas eut de contrat je ne t'aurais pas eus auprès de moi !

-S'il n'y avait pas eut ce contrat j'aurais quand même été à toi ! Tu hurles, avec force, les poings serrés. Tu as des lunettes mais tu n'y vois pas grand-chose. Si tu l'as fais ce contrat c'était parce que tu n'avais pas confiance en toi, pas en moi !

Un silence inconfortable s'installa entre vous deux alors que tu gagnais l'entrée, ne le regardant même pas. Il te choppa par le bras et t'embrassa avec force, goulûment sans que tu ne puisses vraiment y répondre.

-Je suis ton obsession, on est d'accord, Ryôta ?

Tu étais parti après ça. Tu étais parti en courant. Ca faisait déjà longtemps qu'il n'y avait plus que lui.


End file.
